The Core
by SplatteredPaint08
Summary: Tsuna learns he is part of something bigger and that he is needed to save his family using his new found power. If he doesn't accept it, it could destroy not only him. But the Universe along with it. Will he succeed or ?
1. Chapter 1

Ok... ehehe, awkward... for me at least. This is my first story, and after alot of planning I just said "Ah, screw it!" Just so you know that I am not good at planning. EVER! So if you are unhappy with late updates and shit like that. Then don't blame me. Blame someone that isn't me, sorry. Here goes and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not and could not ever own KHR because of it's Awesomeness! Woo-Hoo!

* * *

_**He was running.**_

_**Running..**_

_**Running..**_

_**..from what he didn't know, he just knows he has to get away.**_

_**But deep, deep in his heart he knew he had no power over it.**_

-END-

Tsuna woke up in cold sweat. His heart was running a mile a minute. He scanned the room only to find nothing. He sighed in relief.

"Ahahah... It was just a dream"

The young man then looked at the clock, it was 7:45 am...

"HIIIEE! I'm gonna be late!"

Tsuna then dragged his butt out of bed and hurridly put on his uniform and brushed his teeth. He then went down to breakfast to grab his bag and a piece of toast, but then unfortunately he tripped at the last trip.

"Ouch.."

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, you better hurry or you'll be late and Hibari will bite you to death." Reborn inquired.

Hearing this Tsuna quickly raced out the door like his life depended on it, which it kind of did. The young Decimo was walking, or running, to school alone today. Gokudera had to resupply his dynomite and Yamamoto decided he would help his dad with the extra large cargo of fish coming in for ingredients. His father had decided to try something new and abstract to the menu to gain new costomers. So that had left our poor Tsuna alone this morning. Tsuna saw the time and sped even faster, being five minutes late thanks to Reborn and his constant lectures on 'how a mafia boss shouldn't need any help with such insignificant things and should always be on time'.

Tsuna made to his classroom, while miraculously avoiding Hibari in fear of being 'bitten to death'. He then saw teacher introducing a new student. But froze when he saw who it was, not because of who he was but because of the feeling he got from him. Like his power was calling out to the other boy. The said boy had spiky black hair and bright yellow eyes that looked as if they could pierce you soul. He was about a little over 5"4' and was lean but still had some strength in him.

"Sawada-san, if you would so kindly go to your seat it would be highly appreciated." The sensei said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Y-yes, Natsuki-sensei" Tsuna said with a bow quickly.

"Now as I was saying today, we have a new student today. His name is Akiko Kaito, please treat him with kindness. Akiko-kun, why don't you introduce youself." said as he wrote his new students name.

Kaito then walked forward and did as the teacher said without hesitation.

Tsuna learned that the boy came back from America after a long five year stay and is looking forward to getting to know the class from now on. But only one thing was going through his mind.

_'What was with that earlier? And why do I feel like I know him? Well, there's no use just thinking about it. I should try to get some rest and worry about it later' _Tsuna thought with a yawn and slowly descended into sleep.

* * *

Hello~! How did you like it? I'm somewhat proud a little bit ...Don't ruin it! Oh and if anyone has any ideas or questions feel free to ask. Please press the magic button that says 'Review' Thank you!


	2. Faces

Ok, I would like to thank everyone who bothered to read this. THANK YOU! And really if you have any, ANY ideas at all please tell me! I might need a little help or a boost of some sort for this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR because someone else does, boo-woo for me T-T.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV:**

"..."

"Hey Tsuna, wake up it's lunch now."

"Hey! Stop interupting Juudaime's rest, Baseball-idiot!"

"Maa, Maa Gokudera. If he doesn't wake up now, then he'll miss lunch."

"..Ah, five more minutes."

"J-Juudaime, I'm so sorry I disturbed you and coudn't accompany you to school today. I'm not worthy to even be called your right-hand man."

"I-It's okay Gokudera, You had stuff you needed to do and you already apologized, so there's nothing to be sorry for." I said, sweat dropping as Gokudera bowed perfectly at a 90 degree angle.

"R-Really, Juudaime?" He said, with what looked like puppy dog ears with a tail in the back.

"Yes Gokudera." I said to reasure him.

"Only Juudaime could be this kind."

"Ahahaha!"

"What's so funny, Baseball-idiot?"

"Oh, I just noticed now that Tsuna's shirt is messed up, that's all."

"How dare you insult Juudaime!"

As Gokudera and Yamamoto bickered, I looked down and noticed that my shirt really was messed up. My tie was loosened and my shirt has all the buttons done wrongly. The only weird thing is, that I don't remeber them being like this when I put on my clothes. I had a feeling that there's a reason why my shirt is like this and I should check it out.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom real quick, okay? I'll be back."

"Okay, hurry back Tsuna!"

"Don't act so friendly with Juudaime, Baseball-idiot."

"But we are all friends here, right?"

"Oh, wait Tsuna. Is that a choker on your neck?"

"..H~uh?"

I looked down and found something unusual. The choker. How did this get here? Maybe Reborn put it on me as a joke. You know what, I am taking this off. Unless I get bitten to death for unauthorized article of clothing or break in the regulations.

I stopped listening, as you can tell, and walked out of the classroom. I headed down the hall and went to the men's bathroom. When I got in there, I started to undo my shirt and when I did, I found something horrifying. I was shocked, no beyond shock. Scars marred my chest. Criss-cross. Zig-zags. You name it. There was barely any skin not marked. I couldn't believe it, I looked in the mirror. That wasn't my face. I'm fourteen, not seventeen. I have brown hair and brown eyes, not spiky pure white hair and yellow eyes. That isn't me. No, that isn't ME! I'm Tsuna, right? Right? Tell me I'm right. I'm confused, who am I? Who am I? ... What am I?

I..need...Kaito...

* * *

Agh.. so fricking tired, had to babysit my niece and I smell like smoke. Stupid Nate pissing me off! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! How have you been? Thank you all who bothered to read this, I am so amazingly proud at this moment thanks to you. Well next time I will mention and comment on all those who reviewed or subscribed and so on. There will be a surprised next chapter.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Sousuke!"_

_A young boy of about ten years looks around to find his friend calling him._

"_What is it Kaito?"_

"_I was looking for you! It's almost lunch!" said a boy around the same age with black hair and piercing yellow eyes called Kaito._

"_Oh really? I didn't notice all."_

"_Were you looking at the sky again?"_

"…_.yes."_

"_Mou~! You need to start focusing on your life more! If you don't start thinking your head is going to remain empty."_

"_Hey! I resent that! And it's fine, isn't it? Why rush? For now all I want is to stay here with no worries. Is that too much to ask?"_

"_..Gahh! You are so frustrating you now that. I just want what's best for you."_

"_I appreciate it, but I want to try living my life the way I want. Besides if you keep worrying you'll start going bald like Seguya." _

"_S-Shut up! That's not even funny, you're starting to give me nightmare!" Even though the boy said that, he was still laughing with his friend anyhow. You could tell just by looking at them, that they were close like brothers and no acquaintance or stranger could tear them apart. They were one and the same._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter and yes I will keep working hard…maybe. Have a good week doing nothing or if you're like me; keep working hard to stay awake in class and getting passing grades. Peace (Weird, right? Not many people say that, including me, so it's even weirder).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, what up? Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been trying to clear my mind but it hasn't been working. I'm really confused on some stuff and trying to fix it. So yeah.

Enjoy.

* * *

He felt his foot touch the edge. He looked down, all around him. There was nothing. No landscape, no sky, just emptiness. He saw nothing, felt nothing. Then there was an image of himself, suspended in time. He stepped forward to touch it, but it rippled away like water. And it started to change, drastically. Infront of him stood a person that he feared the most. Spiky, messy, pure white hair. Yellow eyes that saw, without seeing. That didn't judge, just saw everything as it is. Semi-tan skin covered in scars.

It was a danger. A danger to him, his idenity, his entire being. It was threatening to break and confuse the assurance he had over himself and his place. It was erasing himself. It scared him greatly. He needed to destroy the thing that was threatening his peace of mind. It was changing him. And he didn't like it. Then the image vanished and in its place stood the thing he hated the most.

"Hello. So your Tsuna, I presume? The other me?" Said the figure. That's when the so-called Tsuna snapped. He trembled with rage.

He ran up and slapped the poor figure, but before our un-named young man could realize what was happening, Tsuna uttered only one phrase."How dare you..."

"How dare you STEEL the little secrurity I have left! Why are you here and what do you want?"

"I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Alright."The figure said, obiously fed up with the younger boy's out burst. Tsuna on the other hand was speechless. It was only one word, but it had such power over it that he couldn't go against it.

"I understand you want answers. So I'll tell you what you-no, we are and what is happening."

"How can I trust you?"

"Who else can you trust, but yourself." The figure said with a smirk. "Now where should we start?"

* * *

Done. Now I'm going to start another story, even though I shouldn't. But I will. It's going to be a Danny Phantom fic, because it is AWESOME! KHR and DP are my top two favorite shows. Sure I like others, but it's harder finding other good ones with a great plot that isn't too unoriginal or have been you too much. Like DannyxSam pairing, I'm sorry but I hate them with a passion. There's only been maybe one I liked that focused on them.

Sorry for rambling and please review. (...button's at the bottom of the page)

Bye-bye~!


End file.
